deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smaug Vs Saphira
Smaug vs Saphira is a What-If Deathbattle adopted by Friendlysociopath featuring Smaug from Lord of the Rings vs Saphira from the Inheritance Cycle. Intro Wiz: Few mythical beasts are more famous than the Dragon; reptilian monsters that accompany historical myth in every continent. Boomstick: They breathe fire and fly! Like, can it be any better than that? I want one! Wiz: But not all dragons are mindless beasts; some are actually quite cunning; making them the fiercest of the bunch. Boomstick: Smaug, guardian of the lonely mountain and riches of Erebor. Wiz: And Saphira, the mind-fucking beauty bonded to Eragon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Smaug Who are you that would stand against me? Whiz: Oh Smaug, the chieftest and greatest of calamities. Boomstick: You are NOT going to quote The Hobbit for this entire overview. Whiz: Of course not- but you know we're going to have to look at the books too- not just the movie. Boomstick: But I hate reading... Whiz: Smaug is a great fire drake from north and serves as one of the primary antagonists against Bilbo and his 13 Dwarven friends. Boomstick: After those Dwarves tempted Bilbo into going into a life of crime- he was never the same again: he lied, he cheated, he killed, he stole- oh god the humanity! Whiz: I wouldn't put it quite like that- but Bilbo does eventually manage to meet up with Smaug- stealing from him and causing the dragon to go... a little crazy. Boomstick: You've gotta give Smaug credit- he actually did manage to burn the town to the ground before finally dying. Whiz: Although the copious amount of fire Smaug used likely assisted- there's no denying he was a fairly large dragon. Every different incarnation of Smaug has been given a different size- ranging from as small as 20 meters in length to as large as 141 meters! Boomstick: Damn- that's a big dragon. Whiz: And it's all protected with Smaug's powerful armored flesh- strong enough that no sword or arrow could pierce it directly. Boomstick: Unless you have a handy Dwarven Ballista ready to fire a metal arrow as big as a human straight into his chest! Whiz: But before any of his other tools: Smaug's breath is perhaps the greatest- able to spread over a wide area very quickly and even light a series of Dwarven forges after years of no use. Boomstick: This is why I love dragons- they fly- they breathe fire- they're maniacal machines of death and destruction! Whiz: Smaug is a powerful example of dragon strength, in the Hobbit novel he shatters parts of the mountain to rain rock down on the Dwarves. In the movie this doesn't happen but he does manage to burst through the mountain wall after his little golden bath. Boomstick: That's got to be the most expensive bath a person could take. Whiz: It would be a short-lived bathing experience- gold turns to liquid at just under 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. For comparison- a human would die quickly in just 130 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: I guess it makes sense Smaug can't be burned to death. Whiz: It should be noted the Dwarves in the movie were stoking the flames to make them hotter- Smaug's fire alone could not reach that temperature. I am fire. I am death. Saphira Boomstick: Err- hey Whiz- where's the clips from the movie? Whiz: We're not using them. Boomstick: What- why not?! Whiz: Because the movie was awful and deviates quite heavily from the source material. So we'll be ignoring pretty much all of it. Boomstick: Eesh- what did they do that was so bad? Whiz: Fighting from Saphira's tail was the giant curveball to save the day Boom. Boomstick: OK- that's just sad. Whiz: But beyond that, Saphira in the novels is a young and powerful female dragon. Boomstick: In case the name Saphira wasn't enough of a tip- that dragon loves the color blue! Her wings are blue! Her eyes see blue! Her fire is blue! Eragon's sword is BLUE! Whiz: Saphira's growth is somewhat hard to gauge, dragons never stop growing, so for the entire series Saphira keeps growing larger and larger. Boomstick: Big bottomed girls make the world go round? Whiz: Most conservative estimates would say Saphira is larger than a house- (*) we'll go with 30 meters in length for now. Boomstick: But one of Saphira's greatest weapons is her mind. Whiz: While being a young dragon, Saphira has learned how to attack with her sheer will, using it to immobilize and slow her opponents in battle. Boomstick: My ex-wife did mental torture too- to this day I can't listen to 'Friday' without breaking out in a rash. Whiz: Saphira's youth however does have some positive connotations to it- namely her ability to learn. She studied as a student under Glaedr- who decreed her as one of the best flyers he had ever seen- able to perform all but the most complex aerial maneuvers with no training. Boomstick: Yeah, my ex-wife could pull some aerial maneuvers too... Whiz: Saphira's scales are actually stated to be able to deflect arrows- most of the damage she accumulates throughout her travels are attacks to her wings- which are not as heavily armored. Interlude Whiz: The combatants are set and we're ready to rumble. Boomstick: These two dragons are about to duke it out for the first and last time! Whiz: Since Smaug's size is questionable depending on the source, we'll be going with 100 meters in length. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! Death Battle When flames do rage and mountains quake- through the sky the dragons shall soar. Ripping and tearing, roaring and screaming- through the sky the dragons shall soar. Ruby and gold against sapphire and white- through the sky the dragons shall soar. The last of the last, fighting evermore- through the sky the dragons shall soar. Eragon and Saphira walk into a cave- gazing around the abandoned city in wonder. Saphira. ''Eragon asks. ''Does this look like a Dwarf city? Saphira craned her neck around, nostrils flaring as she drew in the smell of the Lonely Mountain. It does- it also smells of Dragon- beware Eragon. ''Eragon stepped forwards and raised his hand to grab a golden goblet lying on the ground. ''What's the worst that could happen? A chasm opened up beneath Eragon's feet- sending him plummeting downwards before snapping shut. Saphira roared in anger- cursing Eragon for not listening- again! An answering roar reached her ears as the mound of treasure sitting in the distance moved and stretched. Smaug had awoken. He raised his head high into the air and gazed down at Saphira, glaring at her. "You dare to come here? To come into my lair to steal me treasure?!" Smaug's voice was a roar- his eyes blazed with light. His tail angrily snapped to the side, demolishing a pillar. Saphira drew back but would not be cowed, who was this dragon to threaten her? She roared back in return- refusing to show her fear. Eragon- when I find you again I'm going to kill you! FIGHT Smaug slithered through his treasure hoard- slowly drawing his bulk free. Saphira turned to keep him in her sight, wings ready to take off at a moment's notice. Smaug seemed to be puzzled by Saphira. "A dragon- but you don't smell like anything I've faced before- what are you?" Saphira's muscles were clenched as she responded. I am Saphira bonded to the Dragon-Rider Eragon! "A dragon-rider?" Smaug seemed positively enthralled by the idea, crawling further through his treasure hoard, concealing his true size. "Now that is interesting- you allow a whelp of a human to mount you and use you as a common steed?" Saphira growled, There is nothing common about me! Saphira could tell Smaug was larger, but by how much she wasn't certain. He didn't seem so large as Shruikan... but Saphira had not been able to defeat Shruikan... "No indeed, this power you possess is quite clever, you don't speak so much as project your will onto others... amazing..." Smaug pulled himself completely clear of his bed at last- drawing himself erect. He could smell the fear of the other dragon, the other- smaller- dragon. Smaug was easily several times the size of Saphira. Saphira stoked the fires within her heart, refusing to give in to her fear. Smaug was not fooled and gave a short chuckle."Don't be hasty now, little Saphira. I can smell your fear- I can smell your Rider..." Smaug's eyes gleamed in the dark, his chest lighting up as he stoked his own inner fires. Smaug began to stalk through the vast cavern, his weight causing the ground the tremble. "Where is your pride? We are wolves compared to them- they are sheep- cattle- they could not hope to match our splendor or power in their short little lives! And you let one mount you? Command you?" If you're going to fight me, get on with it! ''Saphira snarled at Smaug- interrupting him. ''Words are for creatures that are too weak to fight with their bodies! Battle now or be forever known as Smaug the Craven! Smaug lurched forwards in a rage, swiping at Saphira with one of his winged limbs. Saphira hurled herself into the air, leaping over the attack and landing on Smaug's head. She bit and clawed at him, digging deeply into his neck as he roared in exasperation. "Wretch- you would dare to attack me?" Smaug slammed his head into a pillar, knocking Saphira loose and knocking the pillar over. Saphira landed heavily, causing a minor avalanche of coins to carry her away from Smaug. Smaug shook his head to clear it and his eyes shined with hatred as he saw the lesser dragon rolling away. A bit of blood drips down past his eye- Saphira had drawn blood from him. Smaug has been angry before- enraged even- but he had moved beyond that now. He would rip this mountain apart if he had to- but that blue vermin would die! Saphira managed to regain her feet, looking up as Smaug raced down the mountain of gold to attack her. Saphira attacked using the weapon Smaug had seemed to be unable to use- her mind. Her mental attack stunned Smaug, he shook his head from side to side- flaming breath emerging as he screamed in agony. "What trickery! Nooooo!" Smaug barreled off course, running and almost flying as he tried to escape the mental assault. Saphira flew behind him, keeping her mental claws digging deep into Smaug's mind. Smaug eventually came to the front gate and smashed his way straight through it- flapping his wings and ascending to the skies- throwing flame in all directions. Saphira lapsed in her mental efforts, instead focusing on flying- she was the queen of the skies and she would defeat Smaug in her own domain! Saphira flew towards Smaug- her smaller size making it possible to dive amidst his flailing limbs to dive at his chest. Saphira ripped and tore at it before a sight caught her eye- a hole in his hide. She had been able to draw blood but it would take her some time to tear through much beyond that- but there was a gap in his armor! Her moment of revelation was her undoing- Smaug brought one of his hind legs up to claw at Saphira with a powerful blow- dashing her from his stomach and sending her plummeting. Saphira regained her flight and dived out of the way as the slower dragon snapped at her legs- trying to stop her from moving. Saphira ascended into the sky, Smaug following. Smaug's patience wore out as he breathed a plume of flames after Saphira- licking at her wings and causing her to cry out in pain. Saphira abruptly folded her wings- dropping like a stone past Smaug- as she passed she let loose a stream of blue fire that raked down Smaug's side, causing the larger dragon to roar in pain. Saphira opened her wings and flew off again as Smaug turned about, his sides crawling with blue fire. The two continued this aerial duel- Saphira flying close to Smaug and blasting him with blue fire while Smaug tried to claw and burn her in return. But eventually Saphira was caught, in one of her passes Smaug's tail snapped at her- catching her with a crack and sending her plummeting to the rocky ground. Saphira landed heavily- trying hard to catch her breath. As Smaug drew close Saphira blasted him with her mental attack once more- causing him to gasp and land to avoid losing control in the sky. The battle between the two had lit the forest they dueled over aflame- surrounding the the dragons in fire as Smaug drew closer. Saphira tried to leap at Smaug once more but Smaug caught her in his mouth, biting down hard and throwing her to the ground. Saphira felt her strength draining, the wounds she had taken were severe, her life's blood was leaving her. Smaug towered over his slowing foe- delighting in her agony."Do you see now? You're weak- you could not stand against me!" Smaug laughed as Saphira weakly struggled to her feet, her limbs were shaking. Smaug suddenly sniffed, nostrils flaring as a new scent reached him. "Is that your rider I smell?" Saphira's eyes widened in fear as Smaug's tongue licked the air. "Do you fear for him? You cannot save him- he will burn!" NOOO! Saphira jumped forwards, wings beating to give her more speed. She raced past Smaug's jaws and jumped back onto his chest as he reared back- sinking her claws deeper into his stomach than before. Saphira tore at the hole in his chest in a rage as she poured her blue flames directly into the wound- putting all of her strength into her attacks even as she renewed the assault on his mind. Smaug was in agony, flying upwards helplessly, unable to properly fight back in his mental turmoil. Eventually the light in his eyes went dark as he fell back to the burnt forest beneath them in silence. The impact shook the ground, smoke and fire surrounding the collision. The debris cleared to see Saphira standing atop Smaug's corpse- roaring in triumph. K.O. Who are you cheering for? Smaug Saphira Who will win? Smaug Saphira Results Whiz: It was a classic standoff really- speed vs strength- versatility vs superior firepower- and of course good vs evil. Boomstick: And to be clear- sexism is NOT what won the battle! Whiz: There's something important that has to be pointed out- Smaug's armor is good enough to withstand the weapons of man yes- but the biting and clawing of dragons produces far more force and power than any man-made weapon could. There's not really a good reason to think either dragon would be unable to harm the other with their- Boomstick: TEETH- CLAWS- MUSCLES AND JAWS! Whiz: Well yeah. Typically in the wild the bigger animal will always win- but that's normally because they'll have extreme restrictions on how they can fight one another. Saphira and Smaug are exempt from this rule as they're fully capable of planning around their weaknesses and strengths. Boomstick: Or at least Smaug would if he knew it was there. Whiz: In every version of Smaug we've seen- he's been almost completely unaware of the weakness in his hide. Either he doesn't know about it or he doesn't care- meaning anyone who can discover it is free to try and take advantage of it. Boomstick: And you'd pretty much have to- Smaug's a giant frigging dragon armor like iron! Whiz: However, his size comes at a cost, Smaug is much slower than Saphira and also cannot move as well in the sky due to his immense size. This gives Saphira much better maneuvering in aerial battle. Boomstick: Float like hummingbird- sting like a bee? Whiz: It helps that every dragon Saphira has fought has also been bigger than her- by default this is her fighting style against bigger foes with more power. Boomstick: Speaking of which- who had the more powerful fire? Whiz: Well we came across an interview with Eragon's author where he insisted the dragon's fire was not colored by magic- only by how hot it was. Meaning Saphira's blue flames should be anywhere between 2,600 to 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit- which places her fire as hot enough to beat Smaug's fire resistance as him being bathed in liquid gold was only about 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Damn- that's hot. Whiz: But by far Saphira's greatest advantage was her ability to mentally attack her opponent at the same time as physically fighting it. This creates another plane of battle that Smaug had no counter to- Saphira could attack his mind with ease. Boomstick: So Smaug really only had size on his side huh? Whiz: Pretty much: Saphira could fly better, breathe hotter fire, attack with her mind, strategize against her enemy, and also has four legs compared to Smaug's two. Boomstick: Saywhutnow? Whiz: Smaug has to use two of his four limbs to fly- Saphira by contrast has four limbs AND her wings- allowing her to attack and move better than Smaug can. Boomstick: Guess that goes to show size isn't everything huh? Whiz: The winner is Saphira! Next time on Deathbattle Eragon wandered through a dark cave after his fall- trying to find his way out. Above his head he could hear Saphira battling someone but soon they moved too far away for Eragon to sense anymore. Eragon drew Brisingr as an opponent moved in the shadows, "Who are you?!" His foes' response is a beam of light forming in the darkness. Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016